Il était comme un père
by LeyRx
Summary: "Tu es toujours en train de chercher ce qui pourrait être bon pour nous!" "Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire que tu l'apprécies. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour montrer ce qu'elles ressentent. J'ai compris que c'est ainsi que tu préfères être." "Regarde... C'est bientôt fini." Fanfiction sur la série Aventures de la chaine Bazar Du Grenier


Grunlek sifflait pour attirer l'attention d'Eden quand Mani se précipita sur lui et sauta dans ses bras. Croyant que l'elfe avait répondu à son appel, il le fixa avec surprise. Mais le brun se contenta de lui présenter sa main ouverte. Dessus, une araignée poilue s'excitait en tournant en rond.  
Grunlek fixa l'arachnide sans faire attention à l'arrivée de sa louve.  
"Pourquoi tu me montres ça, Mani?  
-Elle est trop mignonne!  
-C'est une question de point de vue. Tu l'as envoutée?  
-Pourquoi tu demandes ça?  
-Elle n'agit pas normalement.  
-Tu as déjà observé une araignée? Je veux dire, pour de vrai."  
Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans rien dire, puis Grunlek soupira.  
"En effet, je n'ai jamais observé d'araignées pour comprendre leur façon de vivre... C'est sûrement normal qu'elle bouge ainsi.  
-Je savais que tu me comprendrais! Je peux la garder?  
-Ah non. Tu connais Shin: il a en horreur les araignées. Tu en as déjà... beaucoup dans les cheveux, tu ne peux pas lui infliger une plus grande torture.  
-C'est pas juste... Tu parles comme si t'étais mon père.  
-Je suis le seul à penser à tout le monde ici... Alors c'est normal que tu aies cette impression.  
-C'est sérieux Grunlek! Tu es toujours en train de chercher ce qui pourrait être bon pour nous! Comme un père."  
Le nain fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir l'elfe. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.  
Il prit la main métallique de Grunlek et la tira.  
"Allez, on y va! Il faut que j'aille poser cette araignée en lieu sûr avant qu'on retourne à l'auberge.  
-Je te suis."  
L'elfe se tourna, tout excité, sans faire attention autour de lui. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Balthazar essuya ses yeux humides en tapotant le dos de Mani tandis que Théo frappait dans un mur, de rage. Dans son coin, Shinddha cachait ses larmes sous son masque.  
Le paladin se tourna brusquement vers Mani.  
"Décris-le-moi! Décris-moi l'enfoiré qui a fait ça! Je vais le détruire!  
-Théo, intervint Balthazar qui cherchait à retenir ses larmes, ce n'est pas le moment! Tu ne vois pas que c'est indécent! Pense à Grunlek!  
-C'est justement ce que je fais! Je refuse que sa mort reste impunie!  
-Je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'elle le soit! Mais tu agis comme si ce n'était rien!  
-Grunlek ne voudrait pas que je vous laisse vous abattre et pleurer comme des petites filles au-dessus de son cadavre! Pensez un peu à ses volontés! Il m'a toujours dit qu'il haïrait qu'on fasse ça!  
-Ah ouais?! Parce qu'on l'a rencontré ensemble et il n'a jamais dit ça!  
-Il l'a fait!  
-Non!  
-Il n'apprécierait pas que vous vous disputiez parce que vous avez vos propres souvenirs de lui, intervint Shin. Vous agissez vraiment comme des idiots."  
Le demi-élémentaire se leva et quitta la pièce tout en lançant un dernier regard au corps de son ami. Mani se redressa.  
"Il a raison! Arrêtez de vous disputer! Surtout, à cause de quelque chose comme ça."  
Et il suivit Shin.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, gênés. Puis Balthazar se mit à rire.  
"Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça?" s'offusqua Théo, surpris par le rire mais par sa propre émotion qui l'empêchait de garder son sang-froid.  
Le rire de Bob se changea en crise de larme tandis que le mage s'effondrait au sol. Le paladin resta bloqué à sa place, incapable d'agir.  
"Grunlek était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il restait toujours le même, fidèle à lui-même, même si on était le groupe le plus horrible qu'il ait pu connaître. Surtout, il ne nous a jamais laissé tomber. Il était... comme un vrai père. Pas comme mon vrai père, c'est évident! Mais pas non plus comme mon beau-père.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'était... C'était un père pour un peu tout le monde dans le groupe."  
Balthazar se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il puisse montrer autant ses sentiments comme il le faisait.  
"Tu te souviens? Quand on l'a rencontré, Grunlek avait encore quelques cheveux noirs, commenta Bob, le regard dans le vide. Et il avait tout juste son bras. Le métallique, bien sûr.  
-Ouais. Il était méfiant mais déjà protecteur.  
-Il savait déjà que tu étais dangereux!  
-La ferme! Déjà, c'est pas moi qui l'aie tué! De plus, j'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il mourrait de manière idiote s'il continuait d'être aussi gentil!  
-Ouais... C'est exactement ça que tu lui as dit."  
Théo s'assit à côté de Balthazar et tapota son épaule d'une manière réconfortante. En réalité, le demi-diable avait plus l'impression d'avoir les os brisés mais il apprécia l'intention.

 _Grunlek se baissa pour ramasser le lapin accroché au bout de la cordelette. Il rangea la viande dans son sac, satisfait de sa prise._  
 _Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit deux voix indistinctes mais proches. Il resta sur ses gardes, inquiet. Le racisme envers les nains était bien réel et son matériel pourrait attirer des gens mal intentionnés._  
 _Il se cacha près d'un buisson. Il savait que la couleur de ses vêtements le cacherait si les inconnus ne se tournaient pas vers lui mais ce n'était pas le déguisement idéal._  
 _Un homme tomba violement devant lui en lâchant un son rauque de douleur. Il le fixa avec stupeur. L'inconnu portait une longue tunique rouge et de longues boucles brunes sur le crâne._  
 _Krayn savait que s'il aidait cet inconnu, il aurait des soucis sûrement, mais il s'en voudrait de laisser quelqu'un en mauvaise posture._  
 _Il s'approcha de l'homme et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser._  
 _"Vous allez bien, monsieur? Vous êtes tombé violement._  
 _-Ouais. Merci mon gars."_  
 _Grunlek fut surpris par la voix étrangement grave pour le gabarit de l'étranger. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, montrant deux pupilles fendues entourées d'iris dorés._  
 _C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa l'homme aux pupilles fendues. Grunlek leva les yeux, effrayé. Il vit un paladin, immense et étrangement brillant, qui le fixait d'un oeil qui aurait presque pu paraître surpris de sa présence. Il attrapa l'inconnu par le col et le souleva du sol pour le tenir comme un sac._  
 _"Tu vas mourir d'une manière conne si tu agis toujours de manière idiote."_  
 _Il se retourna et posa l'inconnu sur un cheval que Grunlek n'avait pas remarqué, étrangement. Le paladin - à moins que ce ne soit un inquisiteur - se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers lui._  
 _"Tu viens? Je ne compte pas t'attendre éternellement._  
 _-Pardon?_  
 _-Tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille? Tu m'as vu avec une hérésie, il n'est pas question que tu puisses partir tranquillement. Tu es dangereux pour n-... pour moi si tu es en vie, alors satisfais-toi de ce que tu as."_  
 _Il grimpa sur le cheval avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Grunlek._  
 _"N'essaie pas de fuir. T'es petit mais pas discret, je n'aurai aucun mal à te retrouver. Et cette fois, je te tuerai."_  
 _Grunlek suivit le paladin sans se plaindre. Si ce paladin avait réussi à garder sous contrôle un être aussi dangereux que l'homme à la robe - quel qu'il soit -, le nain devait le respecter, au moins pour rester en vie._  
 _"Tu l'apprécies?_  
 _-De quoi tu me parles, petit nain?_  
 _-Je ne suis pas si petit pour un nain._  
 _-Si, tu l'es. Je connais des nains bien plus grands que toi._  
 _-Tu apprécies ton ami?_  
 _-J'ai pas d'amis, j'en ai pas besoin._  
 _-Je crois qu'on a tous des amis. Le tien, c'est cet homme, non?_  
 _-Ce diable?! Cette hérésie?! Il aurait dû mourir!_  
 _-Alors pourquoi vit-il?_  
 _-Ferme-là!_  
 _-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire que tu l'apprécies. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour montrer ce qu'elles ressentent. J'ai compris que c'est ainsi que tu préfères être._  
 _-Que je fais quoi?_  
 _-Que tu t'exprimes."_  
 _Le paladin resta silencieux un instant avant de lui lâcher une seconde fois de fermer sa gueule._

Mani rejoignit Shin. Tout du moins, il s'assit au pied dû-dit arbre, observant Shin -accroché à sa branche - avec douceur.  
"Comment tu te sens Shinddha?  
-Comment tu veux que je me sente? L'un de mes amis est mort et les deux autres se disputent sur son lit de mort.  
-Je pense que tu dois te sentir mal."  
Shinddha laissa échapper un rire sans joie, un rire épuisé. Il regarda l'elfe puis fronça les sourcils.  
"Et toi?  
-De quoi?  
-Comment tu te sens? Tu étais là quand il est mort. Tu ne te sens pas triste?"  
Il attendit une minute. Puis deux. Et enfin, il se décida à regarder son ami. Mani fixait le sol, les mains sur le col de sa cape. Shin pouvait voir les araignées dans ses cheveux qui s'agitaient. Il descendit de l'arbre en un saut aérien et s'accroupit près de lui. L'elfe se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes.  
"Mani?  
-C'est de ma faute! J'aurai pu le sauver! Mais j'ai pas su réagir!"  
Shin sentit son compagnon sangloter contre lui. Il tapota son dos, mal-à-l'aise, sans savoir quoi faire.  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
-Mais si! Tu ne comprends pas... Tu n'étais pas là! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute!"  
Shin frotta le dos de son ami, sans vraiment comprendre.  
"Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que je comprendrais. Et ça te soulagera."

 _L'elfe se tourna, tout excité, sans faire attention autour de lui. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire._  
 _Il se cogna contre un homme immense, à l'ossature carrée, et aux muscles saillants. Grunlek nota que c'était un soldat._  
 _L'homme lança un regard mauvais à Mani. Il attrapa l'elfe par le col._  
 _"Tu veux te battre, sale merde?_  
 _-Non merci, répondit Mani dans un sourire. Il faut que, avec mon ami, que nous rejoignons nos compagnons."_  
 _L'homme regarda Grunlek avec dédain._  
 _"Une sale merde et un demi-homme."_  
 _Le nain nota que l'homme, en plus d'être raciste, était complètement saoul. Il nota également qu'étant donné que le soldat avait déjà la gorge de Mani à portée de main, il en fallait peu pour qu'il essaie de l'attaquer - voire, de le tuer._  
 _Grunlek s'approcha, inquiet pour l'elfe, dans le but de calmer le soldat._  
 _"Je vous demande de lâcher mon ami, s'il vous plaît._  
 _-Ferme ta gueule minus! Elle est trop grande pour un mec de ta taille."_  
 _L'inconnu commença à attraper la gorge de Mani qui gémit douloureusement._  
 _Grunlek donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme, mu par un besoin de protéger son ami._  
 _Son idée fonctionna. Dans un sens. L'homme lâcha Mani qui s'écroula au sol en essayant de respirer normalement. Mais l'homme s'attaqua ensuite à Grunlek._  
 _Il se jeta sur le nain tout en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. L'aîné se prépara à contre-attaquer._  
 _Mani se redressa peu après, le visage encore un peu rouge. Il se tourna vers Grunlek, qu'il avait entendu geindre de douleur. Il vit son ami à genoux, le regard dans le vide. Le soldat reculait, presque effrayé par ce qu'il voyait._  
 _Mani écarquilla les yeux. Grunlek cracha du sang, un couteau planté dans sa cage thoracique. Il se tourna vers lui, et son regard vide se changea en quelque chose qui se voulait rassurant. Mani se précipita vers lui en criant son nom. Eden, aux pieds de son maître, gémit d'inquiétude._  
 _"Je vais bien. Regarde Mani, c'est presque rien." Il posa sa main près du couteau toujours planté et lui sourit. "Je ne saigne presque pas._  
 _-C'est pas vrai!_  
 _-Mais si, je te le promets." Il tapota la joue de Mani, y laissant une trainée de sang. "Regarde Mani... C'est bientôt fini."_  
 _Mani ne comprit pas tout de suite la vague d'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Puis il saisit. Il saisit ce que Grunlek essayait de lui dire._  
 _"Je vais... Je vais t'emmener auprès des autres! Ils vont te soigner! Théo pourra utiliser sa magie..!_  
 _-Mani..._  
 _-Je vais te porter!" Il tenta de soulever son ami mais en l'entendant gémir de douleur, il le relâcha. "Je vais les chercher, toi tu restes ici._  
 _-Mani..._  
 _-Et tu ne meurs pas! Je... Je vais faire vite et..._  
 _-Mani..._  
 _-Quoi?"_  
 _Grunlek lui sourit. L'elfe comprenait que le nain voulait le rassurer._  
 _"Je vais bien... Je te promets que je vais bien... Je ne sens plus rien maintenant... C'est passé... C'est fini._  
 _-Non, ce n'est pas..._  
 _-C'est fou. Tu agis comme un adulte, là."_  
 _Grunlek baissa le regard tandis que son souffle ralentit. Mani le secoua, paniqué, tandis qu'Eden posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maitre, avant de le serrer contre lui._

Balthazar se pencha au-dessus du corps de Grunlek en frottant ses paupières humides et douloureuses. Théo le regarda faire en silence.  
"À ton avis, il voudrait qu'on l'enterre, l'incinère? Il y a peut-être une autre méthode pour... une méthode différente pour les nains.  
-J'en sais rien.  
-Evidemment que tu n'en sais rien. Je réfléchissais à voix haute."  
Il remarqua que le bras de Grunlek commençait à se détacher avant de jeter une couverture dessus en détournant le regard.  
Théo l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer du lit.  
"Tu devrais t'éloigner un instant. Tu te fais du mal pour rien à rester près de lui. Regarde Eden, elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien."  
Le demi-diable jeta un coup d'oeil vers la louve qui grattait la porte pour sortir.  
"En fait, j'ai pas le souvenir qu'il était vraiment méfiant au début.  
-C'est parce qu'il se méfiait de tout, intervint Théo."  
Le pyromage lui jeta un regard surpris. Il se demanda s'il était possible que le paladin ait fait attention à ce qui l'entourait contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait croire.  
"Surtout de toi. Ce qui est logique vu que tu pourrais raser le pays sur un coup de tête.  
-Je m'en doutais...  
-De quoi?  
-Non, rien."  
Il tapota son épaule. Ou plutôt son armure plaquée. L'inquisiteur lui jeta un regard sombre mais le laissa faire, grand exploit de sa part.  
"Merci Théo.  
-De quoi?  
-D'être là pour nous surveiller."

 _Grunlek observa les allez et venues du mage qui cherchait à convaincre mr paladin que sa présence n'était pas sûre. Se fichant totalement du fait qu'il l'écoute, l'homme en robe énumérait un à un de nombreuses raisons de ne pas accepter le nain et toutes étaient de bonnes raisons. Ce pendant, le paladin contrait des arguments avec un seul, tout aussi convaincant: il était le chef._  
 _Grunlek n'était pas à l'aise en entre les deux hommes. Il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être de trop. De plus, une étrange tension qu'il ne connaissait pas régnait entre le paladin et le mage. Pour ne rien ajouter, il semblait que le mage soit également un demi-diable, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour sa propre vie. Si l'inquisiteur voulait risquer sa vie, il n'avait pas à le forcer de faire de même._  
 _Finalement, à court d'arguments, et suite à une menace du plus grand, le mage lâcha l'affaire, au grand regret du nain. Il s'assit en face de lui, sur sa couchette et le fixa d'un œil mauvais. Le message était clair: ils ne seraient pas amis. Le paladin s'assit à côté du mage et le regarda à son tour._  
 _"Bon, t'es visiblement là pour un moment alors on va fait connaissance, cracha le demi-diable. T'es un nain, hein?_  
 _-Ouais. Et?_  
 _-Comment t'as perdu ton bras?_  
 _-Pardon?_  
 _-Ton bras. Tu l'as perdu comment? À moins que tu te dois greffé du métal par-dessus, ce dont je doute clairement, tu dois avoir perdu ton bras. Alors j'aimerais savoir comment. Sur un champs de bataille?"_  
 _Grunlek avait senti que la voix du mage s'était légèrement enthousiasmée à sa dernière phrase. Il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas le vexer._  
 _"Je n'ai jamais combattu._  
 _-Quoi? Pourtant c'est le truc des nains de combattre, non?_  
 _-C'est raciste._  
 _-Désolé. Alors comment t'as perdu ton bras?_  
 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._  
 _-Quoi? Pourquoi pas?" Intervint le paladin, clairement curieux._  
 _-Fous-lui la paix Théo, soupira le mage avant de se tourner vers Grunlek. Pourquoi t'es devenu aventurier?_  
 _-Pardon?_  
 _-Tu n'as jamais combattu. Alors pourquoi t'es devenu aventurier?_  
 _-Je ne suis pas..."_  
 _Il se tût sous l'attende étouffante de ses deux interlocuteurs, cherchant quoi dire._  
 _"Je ne sais pas."_  
 _Ce n'était pas faux. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas pour ambition de devenir aventurier mais c'était visiblement l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le prenait pour un aventurier._  
 _"Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question avant. Disons que c'est comme une évidence._  
 _-C'est clair! On dirait que c'est gravé sur ton front. Tu as l'air dur et triste, comme si tu avais surmonté de nombreuses choses. C'est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs. Mais tu as vraiment l'air d'un aventurier._  
 _-Plus que toi en tout cas._  
 _-Je sais! Je suis un gars de la ville, moi! J'aurai pu être un grand mage d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas grave car je prouverais que, même si je suis une hérésie, je suis une bonne personne!"_  
 _Il continua de parler, ennuyant le paladin. Mais Grunlek, lui, était fasciné. Cet homme, aussi hérétique qu'il semblait l'être, avait l'air d'un homme avec un fort charisme, convaincu par ses ambitions. Un vrai homme contrairement à lui. Et peu importait sa robe ou son sang, il était celui qui, au sein du groupe, avait le plus de caractéristiques pour atteindre ses buts._  
 _Quitte à voyager avec quelqu'un de dangereux, autant voyager avec un danger comme lui._

Shin regarda douloureusement Mani qui séchait ses larmes contre lui. Dans un petit soupir, il le serra contre lui et essaya de le rassurer en frottant son dos de sa main.  
L'elfe lui jeta un regard larmoyant.  
"Je n'ai rien pu faire.  
-Mani...  
-Tu comprends pourquoi c'est la faute?  
-Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est cet homme le responsable. Tu n'as juste pas compris ce qu'il se passait...  
-Justement!" L'interrompit Mani dans un cri. "Je ne comprends jamais rien! J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre justement, tu vois? Je ne suis pas un enfant mais je suis incapable de dicerner un danger! Si je ne suis pas en mission, je suis juste un boulet! Je suis responsable de la mort de Grunlek!  
-Mani, arrête. Si tu étais responsable de quoi que ce soit, crois-moi que tu serais déjà mort." Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'elfe. "Je sais bien que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Grunlek... Tu sais, il t'appréciait vraiment. Il te faisait confiance. Et on te fait confiance aussi.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui."  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant un instant qui leur sembla infini. Puis un jappement les interrompit. Par réflexe, Shin repoussa Mani, tandis qu'Eden se jetait sur eux pour mordre la botte de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire insulta l'animal en secouant sa jambe tandis que Mani les regardait, perdu dans des pensées. Une question lui vint.  
"Dis-moi, Shin.  
-Quoi?  
-Comment as-tu rencontré Grunlek?  
-Hé?  
-Votre rencontre."

 _Grunlek fixa le demi-élémentaire attaché à un arbre, tandis que Théo le soignait en pestant. Non loin, Bob séchait des vêtements en pestant tout autant. Puis Théo prit la parole._  
 _"Je vous jure que je lui arrache les couilles quand il se réveille! On n'est jamais venu ici qu'on nous aime déjà pas!_  
 _-T'as vu ta tronche aussi? Tu ferais peur à un démon! Je peux en attester!_  
 _-Ta gueule, hérésie de mes deux!_  
 _-Non, je ne la ferme pas! Regarde-le! Dès qu'il se réveille, il peut nous tuer dans soucis! C'est pas ta corde minable qui va le retenir!_  
 _-Et si vous me laissiez lui parler?_  
 _-Quoi? Et puis quoi encore?_  
 _-Excuse-moi Grunlek mais quand bien même je t'apprécie énormément, il n'est pas question de te laisser seul avec lui! Je ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir si tu dois l'affronter seul!_  
 _-Je ne compte pas me battre contre lui. Laissez-moi essayer._  
 _-Même pas en rêve! Je viens de te dire que..._  
 _-Accordé, le coupa Théo._  
 _-Pardon?!_  
 _-C'est Grunlek. Il peut le faire."_  
 _Sur ces mots, le paladin attrapa le demi-diable par le bras._  
 _"Au moindre problème, on le bute. Compris?_  
 _-Compris."_  
 _Théo partit en tirant Bob derrière lui, celui-ci s'injuriant de l'idiotie de ce plan._  
 _Grunlek les regarda partir, bien que se doutant qu'ils ne seraient pas bien loin. Quand il ne les entendit plus, il s'installa face au demi-élémentaire. Celui-ci ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, le visage grimaçant. Quand il vit le nain, il chercha d'abord à l'attaquer avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il le fixa d'un œil mauvais._  
 _"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Grunlek. Je suis un nain._  
 _-J'avais remarqué. Tu m'as attaché en m'asseyant pour que je sois à ta hauteur?"_  
 _Loin de réagir à la remarque, Grunlek continua de regarder le demi-élémentaire avec calme._  
 _"En effet. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde de haut."_  
 _Le jeune homme pouffa un instant de rire avant de se reprendre._  
 _"Comment tu t'appelles?_  
 _-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Vous avez besoin de mon nom pour le marquer sur votre compteur d'hérésies?_  
 _-Donc le problème est là? On ne va pas te tuer. On a un paladin, mais il ne tue pas les hérésies._  
 _-Ah ouais?_  
 _-Si je te le dis."_  
 _Le demi-élémentaire fixa le bras métallique de Grunlek avec curiosité. Le voyant, le nain décida de jouer le jeu._  
 _"Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai un bras métallique? Je te le dis. Mais seulement si tu me dis ton nom. D'accord?"_  
 _Le jeune homme hésita._  
 _"Ça te va?_  
 _-Très bien... Je m'appelle Shinddha. Shinddha Kory."_

Les quatre aventuriers regardèrent la tombe improvisée de leur ami sur laquelle était couchée la louve. Tous semblaient tristes mais gardaient leurs larmes sous leurs paupières. Quand ils voulurent partir, la louve refusa de partir, forçant le paladin à la soulever et à la tirer.  
Avant de reprendre la route, les quatre hommes décidèrent de revenir au lieu où était mort leur ami. Comme ils croisèrent l'assassin du nain, ils le vengèrent. Il est dit qu'il fut impossible de reconnaître le corps.  
Plusieurs années après, le paladin mourut d'une maladie. Plus tard encore, l'elfe mourut de vieillesse, suivit du demi-élémentaire. Enfin, le demi-diable mourut en combattant des hommes d'église, laissant une petite dizaine d'héritiers, de bâtards qui vécurent longtemps. La louve, elle, était morte de tristesse quelques mois après la mort de son maître.  
Ainsi disparurent les aventuriers, véritables anti-héros, amis, membres d'une famille qui perdura jusqu'à la mort du dernier membre, dans un silence paisible et un repos éternel.

 _Le jeune prince regarda les oiseaux domestiques qui chantaient dans le jardin, du haut de sa fenêtre. Étant donné que son infirmité l'empêchait de suivre des cours de chevalerie, il avait toujours cette heure de libre, durant laquelle il flanait, observant les oiseaux, apprenant la cuisine, soignant les animaux blessés... Il était un bon prince, un bon fils, un bon frère. Il serait un bon roi et un bon père._  
 _Mais en réalité, il savait qu'il serait assassiné avant. Les gens n'aimaient pas tous le prince, du fait de son infirmité._  
 _Il voulait seulement vivre. Il n'avait pas demandé à être aussi laid. Même sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Quant à son père, il était mort il y avait bien longtemps._  
 _Il se demandait vaguement à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie en dehors du palais. Il savait que ce n'était pas rose car sinon, il serait inutile à son peuple - peuple qu'il n'avait jamais vu par ailleurs - mais il aurait aimé découvrir le monde._  
 _Il se demandait aussi pourquoi, du haut de son grand âge, il ne pouvait pas accéder au trône. Il avait entendu dire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais combattu et qu'il ne connaissait pas la vie du bas peuple. Pour la première chose, c'était vrai. Mais il était persuadé que la seconde était fausse. Son jeune frère lui avait dit que le peuple souffrait de la pauvreté, d'ennui et des trolls. Il s'était promis de régler ces choses quand il serait sur le trône. Après tout, il devait bien devenir roi un jour. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'en empêcher?_


End file.
